sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Tom and Jerry in War of the Whiskers
GameCube Xbox | genre = Fighting | modes = Single-player, multiplayer }} Tom and Jerry in War of the Whiskers is a fighting video game developed by VIS Entertainment, published by NewKidCo and distributed by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment for PlayStation 2, GameCube and Xbox. It is the sequel to the 3D cartoon fighting video game Tom and Jerry in Fists of Furry for Nintendo 64 and Microsoft Windows. It allows up to four players to play simultaneously. It was the only NewKidCo game ever released to receive a T rating. While the PlayStation 2 version saw releases in all major regions, the GameCube and Xbox versions were only exclusive to North America. The game received mixed reviews from critics, with Metacritic scores of 63/100, 64/100, and 50/100 on PlayStation 2, GameCube and Xbox, respectively. Gameplay fighting game. Players control the show's characters in combat within arenas themed after specific episodes.]] The objective of the game is to defeat your opponent in a set amount of time and rounds. There are three types of gameplay. First is Challenge mode, where the player fights a certain set of characters (The opponents are the enemies of the character chosen from classic Tom and Jerry cartoons) until either Monster Jerry, a bigger and scary mutated Jerry, or Robot Cat, one of Tom's creations, is fought and knocked-out. Another is Versus, where a basic one-on-one fight is held. The last is Tag Battle, where a player work by himself or with a friend to fight two enemies. The four modes of play are single player, versus, tag team, and team play. New characters are unlocked if the player wins against the computer. Characters include Tom, Jerry, Butch, Spike, Tyke, Robot Cat, Eagle, Lion, Nibbles, Monster Jerry, and Duckling, who use more than 75 weapons to beat each other with. Costumes are also unlocked, allowing specific characters to have more attire. 12 destructible environments include a kitchen, beach, snowy winter, cruise ship, junk yard, unstable construction site, Italian market, haunted house, mad scientist lab, western town, castle, Hell, and a boxing arena. Development Tom and Jerry in War of the Whiskers was developed by VIS Entertainment, published by NewKidCo and distributed by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It is a follow up to Tom and Jerry in Fists of Furry. The game was originally slated to the first quarter of 2002, but was delayed until the third quarter of that same year.http://www.ign.com/articles/2002/08/26/newkidco-announces-q2-results It was first released for PlayStation 2 on October 22, 2002 in North America, with later PlayStation 2 releases in other regions. The game was also released on GameCube and Xbox exclusively in North America on November 25, 2003. All voices in the game were provided by Alan Marriott and Marc Silk, though it is unknown as to who played who due to the game credits just listing their names and nothing else. Reception | GMaster_PS2 = 23% | GSpot_PS2 = 6.4/10 | GameZone_PS2 = 7.1/10 | IGN_PS2 = 6.3/10 | NP_NGC = 3.2/5 | TX_XBOX = 7.1/10 | MC_NGC = 64/100 | MC_PS2 = 63/100 | MC_XBOX = 50/100 }} Tom and Jerry in War of the Whiskers received "mixed or average" reviews on all platforms, according to review aggregator Metacritic. In Japan, where the PlayStation 2 version was ported and published by Success on January 29, 2004, Famitsu gave it a score of two sixes, one five, and one four for a total of 21 out of 40. References External links * Category:2002 video games Category:Fighting games Category:GameCube games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Video games based on Tom and Jerry Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom * Category:Xbox games